When the past comes back to haunt you
by punkygirl25
Summary: Someone from the past is out to get the Mcduck Family but who is it


When the past comes back to haunt you

I don't the rights to any Disney Charters

someone from the past is out to get the Mcduck Family but who is it?

Gosalyn Mallard sat in her home sneaking up on her dad. She sneaks up behind him laying on the couch and squats his Sleeping body with a water he awakes jumping Off the couch onto the floor looking up with a stern look On his face.  
"Gosalyn Mallard,"He blurts out in angry tone he gets up Looking at her in the eye,"what are you doing now hummmm"  
"Gee daddy we had a rain storm right here in the house,"Gosalyn bust out laughing  
"Why you ,"Drake begins,his thoughts were broke by a knock On the door,"just wait until later young lady."  
He walks to the door opens it to find old looking duck with a cane and top hat holding a small duckling wearing a pink Bow in his arms and 3 young boys standing next to him.  
He looks at the man and does a double take.  
"Hey,your Scrooge Mcduck,"Drake blurts out  
"Yes , I am here to see Landchpad is this were he lives?,"Scrooge Blurts out walking inside with the 3 young boys following him .The Little girl head asleep on his shoulder her face looks tear stained.  
"Yes do you know him?,"Drake ask curiously as Launchpad comes walking downstairs.

"Mr McDee what are you doing here?,"he asks walking toward him." Hey Webby ,boys  
Launchpad we need to talk in private I would rather not in front of the kids,"He says handing Webby to Drake before he could say anything ,"boys stay here with What's your name ,"he asks Drake  
"Drake Mallard,"he says taking the little girl her head shifts from her uncle shoulder to Drakes,"awww aren't you cute ,"he says looking at the little girl As Landuhpad and Scrooge walk into the kitchen  
Gosalyn pops her head up ,"awwww gross she all clean and squeaky,"she pokes At Webbys bow trying to remove it.  
"Gos stop that she is sleeping,"Drake scolds her.

In the kitchen Scrooge looks at Launchpad He lets out a sign and looks into his eyes.  
"Miss Beakley is dead ,she was killed by gunman she answered the door and he killed her in cold blood and left a note saying the kids would be next an old emery of mine Dr Duckbill .He was after me money but he got locked was in jail but now he is out and after me again only this time He knows I have a family and he is after them,"he tears up,"I need a safe place for the kids to be right now somewhere no one would look for them I need you to keep them just for awhile."  
Launchpad looks up in shock,"are you ok Mr Mcdee?,I am worried, "he begins.  
"I will be find I need the kids to be ok,Webby has been crying for 2 days just went to sleep,she is having nightmares,the boys they are trying to be strong but they are hurting,please I need them," Scrooge begins to cry only to hear Webby crying and Drake shushing hear Dewey telling her not to cry in the background,"Wee Webby I have to,"he begins walking toward the living room.  
Launchpad grabs him before he gets the door open ,"Mr Mcdee It's ok drake has a daughter he can handle it,Don't you worry about the kids they will be safe I promise,"he hugs Scrooge  
"Here is the name of my hotel where I will be and the number if anything goes wrong you get me right away,Webby she goes to bed at 8 the boys at 10 ,if you need,"Scrooge begins  
"Don't worry MrMcDee I will take care of everything ,"Laundpad,says walking out the door with Scrooge as they finish talking.  
"Wee Webby Uncle Scrooge,"Scrooge begins only to be shushed by Drake who is rocking Webby in the rocking chair her eyes closed.  
The boys sitting next to Gosalyn watching tv.,His voice softens  
"Boys your gonna stay here for awhile with Launchpad I need you to keep eye on Webby for me ok,"he Hugs them tight .  
They nod as he gets up,he walks over kisses Webbys forehead  
"Now just wait a ,"Drake begins  
Gosalyn let's out a,"what"  
Landupad looks at Drake and just whispers I will explain later.  
Drake just nods seeing the serious look on his face as Scrooge walks out .He looks at the kids one last time before shutting the door.

Later that night after LP went to bed and Drake has Webby on the couch covered in a blanket she had woken up again screaming she was looking up at Drake as LP is awaken and comes walking downstairs as Drake Was talking to Webby.  
"Now go to sleep its late,"Drake says looking down at her.  
"I can't sleep ,"Webby replies back to him  
Dewey Looks over at them he shakes his head ,"you have to read to her, He informs Drake.  
"I know how to take of children ,this always works with Gos,"Drake begins singing, "Shush little baby don't you cry"  
Dewey interprets ,"you got to read to her,she likes Cinderella"  
Webby eyes just look at him as he rubs her belly as she just stares up at him blinking her eyes to Dewey surprise Webby closes her eyes falling asleep .He looks wide eyed .  
"Well I will be how did you do that she never goes to sleep that quickly,Miss Beakley ",he sniffs ,"used to take a long ,"blinks off gets up walking over to the young boy .  
"Are you ok?"Drake looks in concern  
"I am fine,"the boy blinks off tears,"better get my brothers from outside,"he begins walking to the door,before he gets to the door he falls to the ground crying.  
Drake puts his hand on Dewey back rubs it.  
"It's ok son,it's ok,"He tells him rubbing his back,"it's gonna to be ok."  
Launchpad comes in with Huey,Louie,and Gos .The other two other brothers come over and hug Dewey .They two begin crying with him hugging each other Gos just hugs to her dad and Launchpad just watches letting them cry Drake hugs his daughter tight.

The next morning Webby awakes to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking she gets up walking into the kitchen sees Drake cooking and singing .Looks back to the boys laying on the floor asleep in the living room .She begins to Giggle watching Drake Goslayn must be in her room and Launchpad was sleeping Drake looks around hearing the giggle.  
"Hey baby girl you wanna help me?"he picks up Webby swings her around in circles as he holds her holds her up above his head he swings her in the air she keeps giggling he really liked Webby .

He liked having a cute little girl around he Loved Gosalyn more then anyone or anything and wouldn't change her for anything But sometimes he wished she was more sweet like Webby he tosses her in the air catches her he sets her on the counter next to him and hands her A spoon now mix this a song was playing on the radio and both begin singing Using the spoon as a microphone singing walking on sunshine they both sang together.

Gosalyn peeks her head around the door seeing Webby and her dad having fun she grabs a spoon and begins singing with them Drake picks them both up in this arms and spins them both up and down as they giggle.  
Drake turns around seeing Launchpad he giggles and sets both the girls down  
"Hey LP,"Drake says smiling ,"ready for breakfast,"Drake scoops up some food on the plate .  
Launchpad sits at the table as the boys run in they run over to the table grabbing food and puts it on the paper plates at the table and pour them self some juice .Dewey pours some for Webby and gets her plate.  
She sits next to him and he begins cutting her food Drake watches wondering he thinks he is her daddy or something he begins eating.  
And Gosalyn begins hungrily eating while Launchpad also digs in.  
Joins they eat everything in site .Drake shakes his head Again as Dewey wipes Webby mouth before he finally speaks Up.  
"It's ok kid we can clean her her up,"Drake says watching as Dewey slides out webby's chair helping her down out of it.  
"My uncle said to look after her that's what I am doing,"Dewey says takes her hand as they walk out back into the living giggles to himself thinks it's kind of cute.  
Gosalyn runs over hugging her dad and he hugs her back as the other two boys walk into the living with their brother.  
"Ok Gos time to ready for school,"He says shooting her upstairs  
"But dad they don't have to go school why do I,"she pretest  
"No buts Gos you are going to school now scoot,"Drake points upstairs.  
And she marches upstairs stomping and mutters to herself.  
Drake packs Goslayn. Lunch and spends her off to school.

An hour later he finds the Mcducks kids and Launchpad .Webby is sitting on Launchpads's lap and the boys are playing a game on the floor next to Him.

Huey says go fish and Dewey looks through the cards.  
"Hey LP give me have the baby I will get her dressed,"he reaches for Webby  
Dewey glares at him,"You don't need to ,"he begins  
Drake takes Webby from LP picking her up,"Just win your game kid I know what I am doing,"he takes her to Goslayn's room and stands her on the bed and dresses her in a cute a little yellow sun dress ,ruffle white Socks and sandals then fixes her hair in pigtails with with two yellow bows her hair hair had just begin to turn blond and he smiles thinks you are so cute puts her down and she runs downstairs.  
"Hey guys looks at me,"she says smiling spinning around  
Louie looks up,"So what you look stupid"  
Dewey looks up to,"She doesn't wear her hair ,"he begins  
"Kid I told I know what I am doing,"Drake winks at him  
"It's ok Dewey I like it ,"she skips around in circles.  
Launchpad puts Webby in his lap He smiles,"wow you look nice Webby ,"he holds her up and she giggles.  
Drake laughs as he hears a noise outside .The laughing stops and he looks out the window.  
Drake whispers ,"LP watch the kids,"as he opens the door slowly ,drake looks around ",hello, "he says softly a rocks flys throw the window  
Launchpad grabs the kids hides them behind him .Drake rushes in and picks up the rock with a note attached he takes off the rubber band looks at the note .Tell Mcduck we found the kid Drake almost drops it before letting out a scream spits out "Gosalyn.  
LP take the kids to tower and keep them there I have to get Goslayn From school and I will meet you hurry "Launchpad carries Webby and let's the boys to sit in the other chair and pushes the button as they spin around as Drake rushes to his car and speeds off to the school to get Goslayn.

At the tower the boys look around .Launchpad holds Webbys hand .  
"Hey wait a minute,"Louie says  
"Where are we ,?"Huey finishes  
"This Drakwing Tower you mean,"Dewey asks curiously  
"Drake is,"Louie continues  
"Darkwing,"Huey finishes  
"You kids can't tell anyone it's a huge set secret,"Landpad tells them  
"Woodchucks promise,"they reply together  
While they are talking they hear a scream and look to see a yellow ribbon laying on the ground .Launchpad looks around he shouts.  
"Webby,Webbigail ,"he looks picking up the yellow ribbon finds and finds the back covered in blood

Dewey's eyes bug out he calls out ,"Webby where is she?"

She is hurt,"Webbby,"Huey calls

"Tell us where you are?,"calls Louie,Webbby  
An hour later after getting Gosalyn from school Drake comes into the tower dressed as Darkwing holding Goslayn hand.  
"What's wrong LP,"he asks as they come in.  
"It's Webby she is missing we found her ribbon covered in blood,"Launchpad spits out  
"Goslayn stay near me,"Darkwing holds her hand

"Webby, "he calls .

Darkwing lets out a scream as Gosalyn jumps back still holding her dads hand as they look outside Finding Webby so beaten she can't move and looking like she is dead. Darkwing Runs over still holding Gosalyns hand .Webby's sun dress is covered in blood and her Shoes Have been remove and she only wearing one sock has buries all over And her head is bleeding from a cut one of her legs is pointed backward.

"LP call 911 quick he calls loudly ,Webby can you answer me "he checks her he finds she is alive as Launchpad and the boys come running out the boys run over fast  
"Webby ,"they shout together  
Drake holds out his arm as Launchpad runs to call 911 Boys stay right there give us room "Come on baby answer us," Drake shakes her,"Webby come on honey"

Hears singans in the distance Drake bites his lip watching .The emercy Team rushes in putting Webby on the strucher They began putting her Quickly into the abundance "she is clinical condition we have to move her "the boys rush to the ambulance .Darkwing stops them .  
"No no boys LP will go with her I will drive you,"Darkwing grabs Goslayn's hand rushing to the car with the boys as Launchpad jumps into the ambulance.

"At the hospital Scrooge rushes in picking up all 3 boys in his arms hugging them tight .  
Boys are you ok?,"he Huggs him tight.  
Seeing Launchpad he sets the boys down and aims his cane at him and hits him in the back of the head LP try's to move only to be hit again  
"Ouchhh ouch "Launchpad jumps backward  
"Uncle Scrooge stop ,"the boys grabs the cane before it hits him again.  
"Wee Webby is she alright?,"he looks at the boys.  
"She was beaten ,"Dewey replies  
"Almost beaten half to death,"Huey cuts in  
"She is alive But just barely,"Louie adds  
Scrooge face goes cold as he sits down holding the boys tight to his side his eyes closed hugging them as doctor come in .

He calls "Scrooge Mcduck ,"Scrooge rushes over along with the boys,"Webby is uncurious,her leg is broken,She has broken arm,the back of her head has stitches And she now on life support all we can do now is wait to see if she wakes up we are doing everything we can if she recovers she will have long road a head who ever did thought she was already dead ."  
Scrooge looks up ,"Can I see her ?"  
"Yes but only for a minute room 414 ,"the doctor answer Scrooge rushes back the  
The Boys begin following,"boys you stay here with Launchpad "he tells them  
"But Uncle Scrooge,"they answer together  
"No buts boys stay here,"Scrooge says rushing enters the room  
Seeing Webby all hook up to a machine .He turns his head blinks tears. He walks over slowly takes her cold hand.  
"Hey there Webby,I really hope you come back to us we would sure miss you if you don't,"he kisses her forehead,he blinks back tears "Me and the boys sure love you."  
A machine starts beeping and the nurses rush in pushing Scrooge aside they rush in .Scrooge try's to look but the door is shut he hears a lot of noise and falls to the ground crying.

"Please come back Don't go "he whispers after what seem like forever The nurses come out with the doctor.

Scrooge grabs the doctor" is She ok ?"he looks scared .

"She is stabilized Mr McDuck but she so weak I just hope she makes through the night."

Scrooge eyes Fill with tears and he blinks them comes back to The lobby Seeing the boys he Hugs them to his side.

"Is Webby alright Uncle Scrooge ?"ask Hueyin concern  
"She will be ok she it's just going to take awhile,"Scrooge says hugging them he hated lieing to them but he didn't want them upset not until they knew one way or the other..  
"Launchpad take the boys to the hotel,"Scrooge hands him the room key as he talks ,"and keep them safe this time ."  
"Sure thing Mr Mcdee,"Launchpad nods taking the key  
"But uncle Scrooge we want to stay,"Dewey says begging him  
"We wanna be with Webby please uncle Scrooge,"Huey adds  
"No boys I need you to go with Launchpad ,"Scrooge firmly  
"But uncle Scrooge,"all three say together  
"No buts boys and that's my final word,"Scrooge orders  
Darkwing carries Gosalyn and walks over to Scrooge "If you need anything just let us know,"Darkwing says patting his shoulder as launchpad walks out with the boys.  
Scrooge just nods and begins pacing Around the Hospital.

At the hotel Launchpad enters with the boys he closes all the blinds he the looks worried.  
"Launchpad what's really going on,"asks Huey  
"We wanna know ,"adds Louie  
Launchpad a breath.  
"Who killed Miss Beakley and beat up Webby?,"Dewey adds  
The boys still asking questions.  
"An old emery of your Uncle he is out to get your Uncle but he is doing it by coming after his family,your uncle Scrooge he didn't want you to worry about it he doesn't want you to know,"Launchpad spits Out.  
"You mean someone wants to kill the family?"Huey says eyes bugged  
Out Launchpad just nods and looks at the boys looking at him in shock

Three days later a tried Scrooge who had coming to and from the hospital brought the boys into a room and sat them down he was tried and he looked at them in the eyes and breathes before he begins talking.  
"Boys I need to make A hard decision about Webby she isn't getting any better the doctors think it might be best,"he tears up ,"to take her off the machine."  
"So she can Come home and get better,"Huey asks hoping  
"No boys ,he fights back tears,"the doctors think we should let her go,"he begins crying  
"Noooo ,"shouts Dewey running off crying into the bedroom  
"I know it's hard but we need to say good bye to her ,"tears roll down his cheeks as he hugs Huey and Louie  
Dewey comes out holding tight to Webby's quacky patch doll he is crying hard,"she can't go without her doll she needs her doll, "He cries as Scrooge raps him in his arms and they all cry together the tears roll for a long time as Scrooge Hugs them his phone rings he it picks it up sniffing as he says hello in soft tone.  
"What,she did ,his face seem happier,mcwonderful, "he shouts out," Boys lets get going It's Webby she opened her eyes,"he says almost  
Out the door as he says it the boys run after him Dewey holds Webby's doll.

At the hospital the group run into Webby's room .Scrooge looks at the pale child all hooked to machines and sits in a chair as the boys look at her in shock.  
"Hey there darling ,"he says as Webby turns her head she just blinks her eyes as he hugs her and kisses cheek .  
"Good job lassie good girl,"he says just staring down at her.  
Webby's eyes blink watching him as Scrooge talks to her.  
"I brought your doll ,"Dewey says putting it next to her giving her a hug.  
The doctor calls Scrooge into the hallway.  
"Mr Mcduck Webby has a long road a head we want to transfer her to St Carcard children's hospital we feel they can better help her with the care She needs,"the doctor says writing on his pad of paper.  
"Whatever is best for the wee lass we will do,"Scrooge says nodding  
"Good we will transfer her his afternoon just need your signature,"the Doctor holds out a paper for him to sign,"miracles happen after all."  
Scrooge signs the paper smiling ,"I guess they sometimes do. "Scrooge skips into the room "And don't stay to long this child needs her rest ,"the doctor reminded them.

"O we won't doctor,"Scrooge gets the boys in a hug who now together around Webby's bed one on each side the other on the end of the bed.  
"Webby is going to taken to the children's hospital boys,"Scrooge says picking them all up in his arms  
"But but I thought she could come home now,"Dewey looks at Scrooge as he picks them up.  
"Not for a while boys she still needs lots of care that only the doctors can give her and we want her to have the best of everything don't we?,"Scrooge says reminding them  
"Well I guess your right,"Dewey says jumping back on the bed hugging Webby  
"Don't worry Dewey she is good hands,"Louie says jumping on the bed puting his arm around his brother shoulder  
"Yeah but when she does come home she is going to get so much attention after getting out of here,Huey says winking at him.  
You know that don't you ?,"Louie adds  
Dewey just laughed at the comment.  
'I and she will need it to even after she comes home we will need to look after her until she gets all better,'Scrooge adds  
'We can do it Uncle Scrooge,'Dewey says with a smile  
'Kid always thinks we don't pay enough attention to her well she gonna going to more then she ever asked for little brat, 'Huey says laughing  
The boys and Scrooge walk out of the room holding each other laughing to the car.

A few days later the boys and Scrooge come to visit Webby to find to two police talking to her she had began speaking a little but was still pretty quiet.  
'Honey who attacked you do know his name ?'they ask looking at her  
'What was he wearing,'the other one asked  
'Hey hey wait a minute,'Scrooge said rushing in  
'Sorry Mr McDuck but we need to find this guy without her help we can't, 'The officer said turning back to Webby,'come on sweetie its ok you can tell Us.'  
Webby looked up with fear in her eyes she spits out,'it was my mommie'  
The officers look at each other,'who honey ?'they look confused  
'My mommie it was my mommie,'she spit out again  
Scrooge looks in shook and shakes his head,'she is confused or something she doesn't know her mommie,you mean Dr Duckbill right Webby'  
Webby looks in her uncles eyes and shakes her head ,'no it was my mommie.'  
'Your mommie Webby how do you know?I never knew you knew who she was?'Scrooge looked still in shock  
The boys just looked at her ,'her mommie?'  
'Mommie was Sick she couldn't stop drinking and one day she left me alone and went with a man and didn't come back for days I tried to not let anyone know she was gone I was 3 but the landlady said we were behind on the rent and she wanted us to leave she kept knocking on the door so I opened the door then when mommie Wasn't there they gave me to grammy .Mommie couldn't get me back they wouldnt let her mommie said she said if she couldn't have me no one said she would kill us both so Grammy came to Duckburg we  
Lived on the streets until you gave grammy a job.I guess she found us said don't tell no one about her and I never did but I remember her face,it was her,'Webby looks Scrooge in the eye.  
Scrooge just stares in shock at the child.  
'Webby what about your daddy?,'Scrooge asked shaking his Himself back to reality.  
'He is dead Grammy said he was killed that's when mommie started drinking that's what Grammy said,'Webby tears up ,'he was killed right after I was born he was Walking home from work and people were shooting and he caught in the  
Middle,'Webby Sniffed whipping her eyes,'I don't remember him I was just a baby'  
Scrooge couldn't believe this he never asked these questions before .He had loved Webby so maybe he just wanted to pretend she was his child.  
'O darling,'he Huggs her  
The police look at Webby, 'did your mom say anything about where she might go?'  
'No,'Webby shook her head.  
'What was your mom name,'the policemen asked  
'It was Lucy McBrown she has long blond hair,and she kind of tall,and humm she had a scare on the side of her face right above her eye brow.'  
'This good honey how tall?'they keep asking questions  
'Humm a little taller then uncle Scrooge,'Webby eyes her uncle as she he just nods at her.  
'Can you remember anything else?'the man asked  
'No,I just remember being grabbed then I say my mommie with another guy he looked older then her brown messy hair and dirty gray pants and red dirty tee shirt the man grabbed me then he kept hitting me until I blanked out,that's all I remember sorry,'Webby looked down tears still in her eyes.  
'It's ok honey I think we have enough for now,'he nods to the other policemen  
and they begin walking out only to chased by Scrooge.  
'Wait you are going to find them right they could come back after her,'Scrooge looks Them in the eye.  
'We will try Mr Mcduck but it's a big city who knows where they might be now let's us handle it,'the man just turns walking out  
Scrooge just looks up,'O Miss Beakley what kind of mess did you leave us in?'

Weeks later Webby was sitting up on her bed her health at improved and beside a broken arm and leg she was doing much better then expected the doctors finally told Scrooge she might be able to come home he was happy but was really worried and never really stopped looking over his shoulder scared Webbys mom would come back again.  
He smiled at the child as he walked in ,'hey look at you,'he waked over hugging her tightly  
'Where are the boys?'Webby asked looked around for them  
'O they are with Launchpad they said they wanted to go see Gosalyn 'Scrooge replied still keeping in tight hug  
Webby giggled ,'is that such a good idea'  
'Well I suppose it's alright well the little kid can be well a little much at times I suppose,'Scrooge sits on Webbys bed side,'I wanted to talk to you ,why didn't you ever tell us about your mom before?Why didn't Miss Beakley not tell us?'  
Webby sighs ,'she told tell people at first but then no one would hire her and I guess she was afraid that people just won't understand.'  
'O I think I understand,'Scrooge nods,'how long where you and her homeless Webby ?'  
'Well it was almost 6 months sometimes we lived at the shelters but some of them where ok if you don't want me anymore now that you know,' Webby looks down at her feet  
'Not want ya of course I want ya,Webby you are my little lassie now and that's the way it gonna stay,'Scrooge hugs her tightly,'don't you worry It's gonna be ok'  
Scrooge hears a noise and turns his head seeing the cops as they begin to get up .They walk over to them.

'Webby we caught your mother and a guy Kenny Duckbird they were hanging out In a banded building on the north part of town we need you to testify against them it's the only way we can nail them,'the policemen spoke to Webby  
Scrooge spoke up quickly,'she has been through enough she can't testify'  
'It's the only way we can nail her mother and bring her down unless you want her to get away with this,'the policemen contained  
'I don't but she just a wee lassie I am just worried about all of it,'Scrooge eyes look with worry

A month later Webby pushed into the court in a wheelchair and helped onto the stand .Scrooge and the boys were out in the hallway waiting for Her .She looks around seeing her mom and the man sitting in chair staring at her she gulps looking at them .A man in gray lawyer suite Look at her before beginning to ask questions.  
'Webby do the difference between a lie and the truth?,'the man ask Looking at her.  
'A lie is when don't tell the truth and the truth is when you tell what really happened ,'she gulped looking back at the man  
'Do you know what happens when you tell a lie Webbigail,he says glaring at her  
If you tell a lie you go to your room for time out,'Webby asks him nervously biting her lip.  
'That's right can you tell us what happen on Firday March 10,'the  
Man paced around the room as he talked  
'Well we're up in the tower and a man grabbed me and began hitting me over and over again until I blacked out,'Webby eyes blinked as she talked  
'And do you know who that man was ?'the man look at her  
'Yes sir ,'Webby says more softly,'it was that man right there ,'she points at the man sitting next to her mom  
'And was anyone else with him?'the man keeps pacing as he asks questions.  
'Yes sir,'Webby says again in softer tone ,'that women my mommie she was with him'  
'Did she say anything or try to stop him?' the man asks again  
'Well she said ',Webby tears up,'she said for all trouble she caused me make sure you kill her,'Webby sniffs  
The jury looks over in shock as Webby speaks .The man paces asking more questions until he says he was done  
A another man in black suite came looked at Webby.  
'Webby ,how do know this women is your mother?,'he asks he.  
'Well I remember her face,'Webby answers a little more sacred  
'But you haven't seem your mother since you were 3 is that correct?' The man says almost in a nasty tone  
'Yes sir but I remember her face,'Webby answers more serious look in eye.  
'Do love your mother?,'he asks  
Webby looks up,'yes I do'  
'But isn't true she left you alone when you were 3,and you are out to get back at her for it,'The man says almost yelling  
'Yes she left me,'Webby tears up,'but I am not trying to get back at anyway,I loved her very much'  
'Are you angry at her for leaving you?, 'the man asks  
'No I am not I have my uncle and the boys I wouldn't have meet them if she didn't leave me ,I didn't want to be left and sometimes I miss her but I wouldn't try hurt her cause I still love no matter what she did, 'Webby has tears falling down her cheeks as she talked,'I love you Mommie I love you mommie I do 'she looks at her mom,'but you took Grammy away .And you tried to hurt me and I don't know why but I love you anyway,' Webby cries with tears rolling.

The court room was quiet some people sniffing and crying.  
As Webby is helped out in the wheel chair she looks at her mom who is crying her mom whispers I love you ,she looks up eyes full of tears.  
I love you to she whispers her head is still looking back with tears as the boys and Scrooge hug her .The jury convicted her mother of first degree murder and attempted murder and she was sentenced to life in prison with no parole Webby didn't say much just nods as she pushed away to the car.


End file.
